Can You Teach Me Some Self-Defense?
by thefanfictioner21
Summary: When Fitz admits to have a crush on Ward, Jemma tries to get them together, which leads to Leo and Grant training together, but things go different then expected when they fall together on the floor. (Yep, this summary sucks, but the story is better, I swear) *Oneshot


Could You Teach Me Some Self Defense?

We had been on the plane for a few hours now and we were all bored and tired, until Skye came up with the idea.

-Let's play Spin the Bottle! –She said excited, and, surprisingly, everyone agreed. Well, everyone but Coulson and May, of course.

We played, drank and had fun for a long time before it was my turn; Skye turned to me and asked:

-So, Fitz, do you have. –She paused for a second, smiling. –or have had, a crush on anyone of the team?

Of all the possible answers, of course my drunk brain would pick the worst one.

-Hum… -Yeah. –I answered.

-Wait, really? Who? –She sounded really surprised.

-It's not your turn to ask. –I answered smiling slyly.

We kept playing for some time, until we decided to go sleep and end the game. I went to my room and was about to close the door when Jemma stopped me.

-So, when were you gonna tell me? –She asked giggling.

-Hmm… tell you what? –I asked.

-That you have a crush on Skye! –She said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

-What? –I don't have a crush on her.

-Of course you do! You said it in the game, and I know you don't have a crush on me or on May, so…

-Wait! To begin with, I said that I have or _have had_, ok? And it's not her, anyway.

-So it's May, then?

-No! OK? Stop guessing. –I was getting nervous.

-Then who is it? Oh my god! –She realized the answer in shock. I knew she would find out eventually, she knew me better than everyone. –Leo, do you… -She didn't finish.

-Maybe.

-Oh lord! Say it out loud!

I didn't reply; my hands were sweating and I was now feeling dizzy.

-Say it, Fitz! –She insisted.

-Fine! There's a remote possibility that I might maybe have a crush on… Ward! –I admitted sitting on my bad and looking down to my knees.

Simmons just listened. She stared at me as I told her everything about my silly crush.

-Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. –She said sweetly when I finished.

-I know, but it's so annoying! I've never liked any boy before, and now it's happening and I'm feeling like a hormonal teenage girl.

She laughed and hugged me.

-Hey, don't laugh! It's not funny!

-Of course it is, you're in love!

-I'm not in love!

-If you say so… -she pretended to believe me. –But what are you gonna do about it?

-Me? –Nothing. He's straight, into Skye and doesn't like me.

-Oh, please don't even start with the whole _he-hates-me _speech, because I know that he likes you very much. You're just trying to create obstacles to your happiness. Also, I think that he mentioned once that he was "open to new experiences"…

-Wait, what?

She ignored me and just kept speaking.

-Anyway, tomorrow we start Operation Fitzward.

-Jemma, what the bloody hell is that?

-That is your ship name and it is as cute as seeing you in love. –She said going to the door. –Good night, lovebird. –She said.

-It's just a crush! –I said, but she had already left.

…

The next morning, after breakfast, my colleague and I were going to the lab when we saw Ward training. She looked at my deviously and walked over to the other man.

-What are you doing? –I whispered nervously.

-Nothing. –she said calmly. -Hi. –She said turning to Ward.

-Oh, hey, what are you doing here? –He asked smiling.

-We're just going to work, but Fitz wanted to ask you something.

I got as red as a tomato and started to stutter.

-Oh, really? –Ward asked. –What is it?

-I'm going, Fitz. –Simmons said leaving us alone.

-I, hum… I… just wanted to, humm… know if you could… -I looked around trying to come up with something. –Teach me some self-defense.

-Huh, sure! –Ward said. –When can we start? Today?

-Yes, yes, today sounds perfect.

-Ok then, meet me here tonight. See you later. –He said leaving.

-Damn you, stupid brain! –I cursed myself as soon as he left. – What were you thinking? Self-defense classes, really?

…

Later that day, I got ready and left to meet Ward; I was nervous as hell, but I went anyway. When I got there, he was waiting for me, wearing nothing but pants and those gloves you use to exercise. I had to try really hard not to stare at his perfectly built body and toned abbs, and… Stop it! I was staring.

-Are you ok? –He asked raising a brow.

-Yeah, I was just thinking you're gonna laugh at me because I'm terrible at any kind of combat. –I lied.

-I won't laugh at you; I'm here to teach you, aren't I? –He said with a small smile.

-Then let's get started, shall we?

-Alright.

Ward showed me some moves, like dodging attacks, punching back and escaping from someone's grip. The "problem" began when he decided to show me how to escape when someone's holding you from behind. He grabbed me and wrapped his strong arms around my body. My heart skipped a beat when he pressed his bare chest against my back.

Like my tutor had showed me, I turned around and tried to free myself, but I ended up tripping and making the both of us fall on the floor. He was over me, but he didn't move.

-I'm, I'm sorry. –I said blushing.

-It's fine, it always happens to beginners. –He laughed.

-Hey! You promised not to laugh!

-I tried to, but… -He kept laughing without moving a muscle from over me.

-Stop it! –I said, even though I was already laughing too.

Our faces were dangerously close, and I got lost in the moment; I leaned in and pecked on his lips. Right after doing so, I closed my eyes and blushed even harder, ashamed.

-I'm so, so sorry Ward. I didn't mean to… Oh my god, please don't hate me! –I couldn't stop talking, but something forced me to. He kissed me back, a real kiss. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

-There's nothing to be sorry about. –He said and kissed me again, this time, slower and sweeter.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Jemma was spying on them and fangirling about her new favorite couple.


End file.
